Cousins
by anny385
Summary: Tony goes to Boston to visit his cousins and meets someone who he thought was dead.


Disclaimer:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Rizzoli and Isles" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Cousins

Tony smiled as they finished another case and was glad that it was finally closed. Tomorrow he was going to visit his cousin's in Boston. It had been a long time since he saw his Boston cousins. His Aunt and Uncle were both very nice and had once in a while babysat him when his Dad was too interested in his work and didn't want to take care of him. He loved playing with his cousins Jane and Frankie.

Tony drove up to the house, parked, got his bag out and walked up to the door. It was opened by the first knock by his Aunt Angela who smiled and hugged him. He loved this family and always felt welcome here.

That night there was a big dinner and Jane and Frankie were over.

"So how's work?" He asked both of his cousins. They were both cops in Boston.

"It's good. I can give you a tour tomorrow. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"I would love to go see where you work, Jane."

The next day he dressed in blue jeans and a red button down shirt. He drove to Boston Police department where Jane greeted him. She introduced him to her co-workers and then walked to the ME's domain.

"Hey, Maura. I want you to meet my cousin."

Maura turned around and froze. Tony froze as well as he stared at his dead partner. "Kate?"

"I don't know what you mean" She couldn't believe that Tony was here. Why was he here and then thought Jane introduced him as her cousin. How was this possible?

"Of course you do Kate. You may have a different hair color, but I know it's you Katie."

"That is not my name anymore, DiNozzo." She couldn't believe that she just said that. She was smarter than this and yet she just told Tony that it was she.

"How is this possible? I saw you get killed, Kate." Tony said as he stared at her.

"It was a set up. Gibbs doesn't know and neither does Abby, or McGee. The only one who knew was Morrow."

"Why I don't understand. Why the secrecy?"

"Wait a minute. Maura you know Tony and Tony you know Maura. Who's Kate and why did you call Maura, Kate?" She looked between her friend and her cousin.

"I used to work with her. Her name was Kate Todd, or so I thought it was. Are you really Kate? Or are you Maura?"

"I used to work for NCIS a long time ago. There was a man who was named Ari who wanted to kill me. He was supposed to kill me on the rooftop, but it was somebody else who actually set it up to make sure it looked like I was dead."

"Do you realize how everyone missed you? Abby was a mess when she found out you were dead. She didn't even have her makeup on, or her pigtails. Finally we got her to look like herself and play her music. McGee was so saddened that you died. He really liked you. Gibbs was a mess too. You don't think that a marine would be a mess, but he was. And I missed you. You have no idea what it was like for me and for us because you died."

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't my call to have me dead. It was the FBI's fault. Nobody from my old life wasn't supposed to see me again."

"Well, I'm so sorry that I messed up your plans Kate."

"My name is Maura now. Maura Isles and don't forget that DiNozzo."

"Sorry Maura." Tony said as he smiled. It was really good to see her. "It really is good to see you. Let's start over."

"Hi. My name is Anthony DiNozzo. Jane is my cousin."

"Good to meet you Anthony." She replied with a smile.

"Call me Tony all my friends do."

"Okay, Tony."

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"I would love to Mr. DiNozzo."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00."

They had a nice dinner and he spent as much time with her as with his cousins. He was saddened that he had to leave Kate, or rather Maura and his cousins. He would come back again to spend more time with Kate and his cousins.

The End


End file.
